no se como llegar a ti
by lovefrau
Summary: la razon del por que siempre lo detiene frau a teito cuando se quiere escapar
1. Chapter 1

_**Es mi primer fic.**_

_**así que espero que sean sinceros si mi forma en la que escribo es pésimo**_

_**lo acepto**_

_**pero eso no significa que dañen mis sentimientos T-T**_

_**-bueno primero lo que les digo es que no me hago cargo**_

_**de las boludeces que escribo**_

_**debe ser por falta de...**_

_**digámosle que la escuela me deja agotada**_

_**y me deja sin imaginación, etc**_

_**-los personajes de 07 ghost no me pertenecen**_

_**por que si me pertenecieran habría hecho la segunda temporada y también habría hecho la serie solo de teito x frau**_

**_-_no se como llegar a ti_-_**

_**-teito estaba confundido**_

_**desde que llego a la iglesia**_

_**extrañaba mucho a mikage pero no podía dejar de pensar**_

_**que el estaría sufriendo en las manos de ayanami**_

_**el tenia que hacer algo**_

_**no se podía quedar de brazos cruzados**_

_**pero las veces que se escapaba**_

_**aun que sean las cuatro de la mañana frau estaba ahí para detenerlo**_

_**ya no se le ocurrían mas ideas**_

_**tenia que rendirse**_

_**pero no podía abandonar a un amigo**_

_**a la noche siguiente iba a descubrir el por que de detenerlo tantas veces**_

_**_-_al día siguiente_-_**_

_**teito pensó y supo que frau estaría como siempre molestando a las hermanas**_

_**fue hasta allá y vio que tenia razón**_

_**pero algo le incomodaba**_

_**vio a frau muy cerca de una de las hermanas**_

_**una parte de teito estaba algo molesto**_

_**pero a la vez sorprendido de lo que veía**_

_**frau se dio la vuelta y vio a teito con la mirada baja**_

_**y en el rostro de frau se dibujo una sonrisa**_

_**teito no entendía por que estaba enojado**_

_**no era nada importante no había razón para enojarse...**_

_**pero su corazón le dolía mucho**_

_**decido no darle mucha importancia y levanto la mirada**_

_**tratando de disimular el enojo y el dolor pero..**_

_**no pudo por que frau lo miraba directamente y con sus manos rodeando la cadera de una de las hermanas**_

_**teito al ver eso se enojo y salió corriendo fuera de la habitación**_

_**--fue muy cortito por que es mi primer fic a si que si quieren**_

_**lo puedo seguir o ¿no? si ustedes quieren**_

_**me despido**_

_**_-_lovefrau_-_**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno acá les traigo la siguiente parte del fic**_

_**perdón por la espera XD**_

_**gracias por el comentario de:**_

_**Saory-Moon y Macross Inokuma:**_

_**!!Un aviso para decir!!:**_

"_**No" es por falta de inspiración **_

_**es solo que quería ver como quedaría**_

_**lo se, seguramente van a decir**_

"_**estas sacando todo de la serie"**_

_**tienen razón pero…**_

_**como verán estoy cambiando algunas cosas para**_

_**hacerlo en versión yaoi**_

_**me sabrán entender verdad?**_

_**siempre soñé hacer esto y**_

_**ahora tengo la oportunidad**_

_**les digo que este no es el final**_

_**_-_**__**no se como llegar a ti**__**_-_**_

_**Teito al salir corriendo de la habitación**_

_**fue hasta la parte de atrás de la iglesia**_

_**donde estaba la fuente se sentó a pensar **_

_**lo que había sucedido**_

_**de seguro se estaba volviendo loco**_

_**por que ponerse celoso**_

_**era frau**_

_**el maldito obispo pervertido**_

_**pero… **_

_**¿por que? no lo entendía**_

_**se sentía raro la sensación que sentía en el pecho**_

_**_-_en otra parte_-_**_

_**Una de las hermanas le pega**_

_**una cachetada a frau que al instante**_

_**queda tendido en el suelo**_

_**mientras rie diciendo que aun que**_

"_**le hallan pegado su orgullo sigue intacto"**_

_**pero estaba pensando **_

_**que estaba en lo cierto en "algo"**_

_

* * *

_

_**Castor: frau has visto a teito ya casi es la hora de la cena?**_

_**Frau: no lo se ¬¬**_

_**Castor: no le habrás hecho nada verdad?**_

_**Frau: yo no le hice nada al mocoso**_

_**Castor: mas te vale**_

_**Frau:tu no me ordenas**_

_**Castor: que dijiste!**_

_**Frau: lo que escuchaste maniático de las muñecas**_

_**_-_Teito: basta ustedes dos! ¬¬**_

_**Castor: teito donde estabas?**_

_**Frau: si mocoso donde estabas?**_

_**Teito: frau tengo que hablar con tigo**_

_**Frau: ahora no mocoso, tienes que comer, mañana será**_

* * *

_**Teito asintió con la cabeza**_

_**y se acomodo en la mesa**_

_**junto con las hermanas**_

_**donde la comida consistía en..**_

_**sopa de ojos, plantas comestibles, etc.**_

_**teito trato de hablar sobre el tema**_

_**con frau pero este lo ignoraba**_

_**por que tenia los ojos en otra de las hermanas**_

_**teito pensaba que acaso no le bastaba con lo que hizo antes**_

_**se canso de esa escena y se fue de la mesa algo enojado**_

_**frau miro como se iba y pensó **_

"_**ya esta confirmado"**_

_**mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro**_

_**frau se levanto de la mesa**_

_**y se fue al cuarto de teito**_

_**al llegar lo encontró afuera**_

_**se estaba por escapar**_

_**salió y agarro el brazo de teito para**_

_**que no escape**_

_**pero consiguió que este lo golpeara en la cara**_

_**como auto reflejó**_

_

* * *

_

_**Teito: su .. suéltame idiota**_

_**Frau: donde pensabas irte**_

_**Teito: e.. eso no te importa**_

_**Frau: claro que me importa mocoso**_

_**Teito : deja de detenerme!**_

_**siempre haces lo mismo déjame ir**_

_**frau:ni lo sueñes mocoso de acá no te vas**_

_

* * *

_

_**Teito no podía soltarse del agarre de frau**_

_**este mientras lo llevaba adentro**_

_**para hacer que se acueste y deje de causar problemas**_

_**teito lo empujo hacia el suelo**_

_**y se levanta para ir hacia la puerta pero**_

_**este le agarra de la cintura**_

_**diciendo por que diablos estaba actuando asi**_

_**teito se negó a responder**_

_**diciendo que no se le acerque que se sentía raro con**_

_**lo que sentía y no entendía nada**_

_**frau ríe diciendo **_

"_**acaso te enamoraste de mi mocoso"**_

_**haciendo que teito se ruborice**_

_**y le pegue para que le suelte de una vez**_

_**frau lo levanta y lo acomoda arriba de la cama**_

_**dándole un beso**_

_**dejando a teito algo nervioso**_

_**--lo se, van a decir "no lo podes dejar hasta ahí"**_

_**yo también pensé lo mismo ¬¬**_

_**pero me pareció conveniente ya que mi mente quedo enredada **_

_**es que yo tengo otra versión de esta historia**_

_**la cual es la que iba a subir**_

_**pero ya que acepte la sugerencia de una persona **_

_**decidí subir una historia de "improviso"**_

**_jajaja la original la tengo yo solita OwO_**

_**ojala les halla gustado**_

**__-_nos vemos_-__**

_-_love frau_-_


	3. Chapter 3

hola!!!!

soy malvada (la razon lo van a ver mas adelante TwT)

gracias al comentario de love_yaoi001

hoy lo hice por que es el bonito 9 de abril

ese dia yo naci que bonito

(Aquien le importa xD)

bueno a comenzar se a dicho xD

_-_no se como llegar a ti_-_

frau lo levanta y lo acomoda arriba de la cama

dandole un beso

dejando a teito algo nervioso

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

pero que haces idiota! empujando a frau

que te pasa mocoso si yo te gusto o no? dijo acercandose

teito se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza

tus acciones te delatan teito

frau empezo a besar a teito y con sus manos

le quitaba la camisa que tenia

este no se negaba a lo que hacia el mayor

hasta que se escuharon la vos de castor y labrador

buscandolo

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

frau-maldicion

teito-que hacemos?

frau-mm..y si seguimos y los ignoramos

teito-n..no quiero que me vean contigo

frau-ah..esta bien (miedoso)

teito-que esperas..

frau-es que eres muy bonito cuando te enojas

teito-v vete de aqui maldito obispo pervertido!!!

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

teito se acomodo en su cama

y se quedo dormido

a la ma ana siguiente

se encontro con la hermosa imagen

que tenia ese lugar

una armonia,y tranquilidad de las personas de la iglesia

hasta que se encontro con frau que lo choco

tirandolo hacia atras

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

teito-p pero que te pasa idiota

frau-ahh! hola enano no te vi

teito-aquien le dices enano.. ahh me olvidaba

que querian castor y labrador?

fraun-mm.. son cosas que un enano no se deberia meter

teito-maldit..

-rosemery-teito-kun me quisieras acompa ar a buscar algo

teito-si

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

teito la acompa o

hasta que esta se detuvo

rosemery--umm.. teito-kun te puedo preguntar algo

teito-si que es?

rosemery-tu.....

estas saliendo con el obispo-frau?

teito-a aque viene la pregunta rosemery?

rosemery-es que... me agarro curiosidad

si no quieres no hay necesidad de responder ahora

---- lo deje hasta ahi por que me tengo

que ir a la vendita escuela

lo hice asi no mas

espero que les haya gustado el improviso OwO 


	4. Chapter 4

12:17 recien ahora me dejaron entrar a la compu TT_TT

holass!  
personitas que les gusta leer mi fic jaja xD les pido perdon por no mostrar signos de vida TT___TT (es que tengo que estar pendiente de la escuela y todo ese lio .)  
tengo algo que decirles es que ya me olvide como iba la historia jaja pero bueno aca les traigo la continuacion les digo que estube desde ayer escribiendo este fic hasta las 2 de la madrugada escribiendo ("improbiso alocado" aproveche que que mi hermano no estaba y le utilize la notebook TwT wuajajaja)

_-_no se como llegar a ti_-_

-Teito al escuchar esa pregunta se quedo congelado de los nervios no dejaba de pensar que si lo sabia rosemery significa que en ese momentos ya lo saben todos los de la iglesia no sabia que hacer hasta que tomo fuerzas y dijo.....

teito_: rosemary de donde sacas cosas tan extra as ?  
_(lo dijo tan calmadamente posible)  
Rosemery_: es que y..yo... vi al obispo-frau y a ti teito muy juntos y yo pense que ustedes.....  
(miro a teito y vio que el tenia la cara entre confundido y aterrado)  
teito-kun estas bien?  
Teito_:si....lo unico que hace "el" es molestarme (estoy en un lio! maldicion todo por la culpa de ese maldito obispo pervertido no puede ser no me podia haber dejado en paz)  
Rosemery_:mm..-kun si quieres te ayudare para que ya no te moleste mas el obispo-frau Teito_:(al escuchar esas palabras reacciono y asintio con la cabeza)  
Rosemery_:esta bien teito-kun nos vemos en la cena (dijo con una sonriza en su rostro y alejandose para hacer el resto de sus deberes)

teito camino hasta su cuarto y se quedo recostado en cama y escuchaba las campanas que sonaban a la hora de cerrar las puertas y ahi,  
empezaron sus dudas se preguntaba por que seguia en la iglesia,deberia de estar rescatando a mikage de ayanami pero no......tenia que ser detenido ademas de ser derrotada incontables veces por frau..terminando pateticamente desmayado por tal brutal paliza

-llego la noche y teito miraba el cielo viendo la triste luna y recordo la ultima ves que vio a mikage el dia que habian aprobado la prueba para ser militares en el que mikage durmio con el y que le dijo...... _-_jaja soy mala....y que? dejo intriga TwT_-_  
teito se asusto y recordo que tenia que encontrarse con rosemery se levanto y se fue hasta el comedor de la iglesia encontrando a rosmery que lo etaba esperando con sus dos compa eras mas teito-kun viniste (dijeron las tres hermanas muy contentas de su llegada)  
teito al verlas se sorprendio por que ahora resulta que ellas tambien lo saben

Teito_:mm...y como piensan ayudarme? (dijo algo nervioso)  
Rosemery_:no te preocupes eso es lo de menos (dijo sonriendo suavizando el hambiente tenso que habia)  
Teito_:esta bien...si tu lo dices...pero espero que funcione Rosemery_:no te preocupes confia en nosotras

_-_Al dia siguiente_-_

_ahhhh pero que diablos te pasa los adultos no deberian hacer estas cosas (dijo teito enojado por que frau tiro sus boxer al agua)  
_no te preocupes si no saben volar de seguro saben nadar jaja (dijo frau disfrutando lo enojado que estaba teito)  
(teito cayo al agua encontrandose con razette que fue en su ayuda sacandolo del agua)  
al escuchar tanto escandalo vino castor-san dandole un golpe a frau haciendo que caiga al piso y trayendo una toalla para que se secara teito

Teito_:gracias castor-san Castor_:de nada...pero trata de no jugar mas con frau.....si?  
Teito_:quien esta...? (se detuvo al ver a alguien.....se parecia a mikage!)  
Castor_:tei........

teito fue corriendo siguiendo a esa persona hasta que se detubo y lo perdio de vista sintio que unos brazos lo rodeaban...alguien lo abrazaba.....tanto que le afixiaba se dio la vuelta encontrandose con.....mikage?

Teito_:m...mi...kage mikage!....estas bien?.....no te hicieron nada?....como llegaste?  
Mikage_:jajaja son muchas preguntas no crees?....1-si estoy bien 2-no por que escape antes y la 3-anduve vagando por ahi hasta que unas amables y lindas chicas que pasaban me dijieron que tu estabas aqui .....y......esa es la historia de mi vida y tu que me cuentas?  
Teito_:que mi mejor amigo esta aca devuelta a mi lado y nunca lo voy a dejar solo Mikage_:eso es cierto.....lo sabia! no has cambiado nada sigues siendo bajito....eso es por que no sonries a diario (dijo en tono burlon haciendo que teito se enoje)  
Teito_:te extra e mucho mikage Mikage_:yo tambien teito (dijo dandole un beso haciendo que teito se ruborice)

-frau obserbava de lejos junto a castor y labrador la ecena de teito y mikage que no lograba ver con claridad

Frau_:es su novio?  
Castor_:no.....creeo que es su amigo?

--bueno hasta aca llego WoW menti ahora son las 3 de la madrugada mm........me quedare escribiendo la siguiente parte...que mas podria hacer a esta hora?  
-dormir seria lo mas logico no crees si pero ni da jaja es fin de semana largo para mi n_n -si tenes razon nos quedaremos xD en unos segundos subo la otra parte X3


	5. Chapter 5

que feo día de lluvia estoy pasando TT____TT

hay cosas que pondré con ...... para que así no quede

realmente obvia la historia por eso dejo con intriga y suspenso

por que se que ustedes quieren saber como termina esta historia

TwT lo sabrán a su tiempo wuajaja...ja? por favor no se enojen si OwO

_-_no se como llegar a ti_-_

_-_a la tarde_-_

teito y mikage se encontraban recostados en el jardín

hablando de todo los momentos que pasaron juntos

Teito_:mikage..yo no se

Mikage_:piénsalo.....si? _-_Soy mala na na na jaja xD_-_

Teito_:esta bien

-hey que hacen mocosos! no se deben saltear las comida por que despues se vas a quedar con hambre

hasta el día siguiente

de acuerdo (dijeron teito y mikage)

vamos entonces

se dirigieron hasta el comedor

al llegar mikage se sentó y se sorprendió que no estaba teito a su lado

teito mientras tanto fue secuestrado por las hermanas

y arrastrado hasta un cuarto

Rosemery_:bien hecho teito....ya no creo que te moleste mas el obispo-frau (dijo felizmente)

Teito_:por que dicen eso?

Rosemery_:como que...por que? por que esta tu novio acá....por eso lo digo

Teito_:que novio yo no ten......m..mi..kage es mi amigo no mi novio (dijo avergonzado en esa situación incomoda)

Rosemery_:ahh perdón teito-kun yo creí que....tu y el eran novios

-Mikage_:de que hablan?

.kage que haces aquí de verías estar comiendo

Mikage_:si.....pero no encontré a una persona importante....y..ahora resulta que esta solo con tres hermanas discutiendo por algo secreto

Teito_:perdón por dejarte solo...regresemos

Mikage_:claro

-Rosemery_:bien chicas creo que estamos algo desviadas de nuestro plan....pero creo que resultara..están con migo

sii (dijeron las dos hermanas felices por lo positiva que era rosemery)

_-_A la noche_-_

-teito se encontraba solo en su cuarto ya que no había lugar para mikage

teito se aburría ya que era un día de lluvia _-_jaja igual que yo en un día de lluvia T-T_-_

así que se levanto de la cama y se fue a pasear por la iglesia

hasta que vio a.....frau en un ataúd?

estaba la puerta de su habitación abierta....frau estaba herido

teito se dirigió hacia el estando al lado.....teito trataba de despertarlo pero no lo lograba_

hasta que se canso y se levanto....frau lo agarro de la mano haciendo que teito quede arriba de el

(_-_los que vieron el manga yaoi me entienden_-_)

-Frau_:que haces aquí mocoso?

Teito_:mm...nada solo estaba aburrido y por alguna razón llegue acá

Frau_:y tu sabes muy bien que venir hasta mi habitación es muy peligroso

Teito_:si no te preocupes ya me iba

Frau_:yo creo que no (dijo con una sonrisa que hacia a teito asustarse)

Teito_:no juegues frau (trataba de soltarse pero no podía por que este lo sujetaba muy fuerte)

Frau_:yo no juego me divierto

-frau movió a teito hacia abajo suyo y cerro el ataúd dejando a teito sin escapatoria

le dio un beso al principio este se negaba pero después un momento se dejo llevar....

-teito estaba sorprendido por estaba actuando asi el le había dicho a mikage que... nunca lo traicionaría

pero........ya no sabia que hacer estaba confundido

frau empezó a bajar con su mano hasta hasta donde estaba su miembro

Teito_de..te..nte..f..fr..au ..p...por....f..favo..r

Frau_:relájate te tratare bien (decía acariciando su cabello)

Teito_:f...frau...

--jaja lo dejo hasta ahí no tengo que escribir este tipo de cosas soy..peque ¬¬

(en realidada es por que no se me ocurre nada mas O.O)

solo escribí hasta donde pude perdon...

espero les aya gustado

_-_nos vemos_-_ en la proxima xD


End file.
